


I missed you

by Typo_Kimg_Koi



Category: My Engineer (TV) RPF, Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Airports, Comfort, Crying, I swear I hate the companies for what they did to poor Ryan, Im just venting in tags aren't I, Reunions, just enjoy this, like they deserve, pls, they meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28056882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typo_Kimg_Koi/pseuds/Typo_Kimg_Koi
Summary: Ryan comes back to Thailand.Someone is waiting for him.
Relationships: Inntouch Naphat Chalermphonphakdee/Ryan Peng
Kudos: 6





	I missed you

**Author's Note:**

> I love those two and they deserve to meet again and Ryan should bee back in the cast of My Engineer 2 q_q  
> I want my soft boi backkkkkk

Ryan sat back in the uncomfortable plane seat. He was too tall for that.

He sighed, looking back at the last message he got.

_ “I’ll be waiting” _

It was still hard to believe he was going back to Thailand. He wished to do that for over a year now, almost as fast as he was sent back home after getting fired from the “My Engineer” series. It was like a stab in the chest, but he couldn’t do much other than just obey his company.

It was unfair, he was aware.

It hurt.

But after that he put in a lot of effort to be able to go back. He tried his best in school and in studying Thai. And his efforts were about to pay off today.

He shifted once more in his chair, earning a grunt and a stare from the person sitting next to him. He apologised quickly and got back to staring into the screen of his phone.

As he was approaching the destination of his travel he actually grew self conscious.

What if they actually find him annoying to deal with? Was the language barrier a bother? He did study Thai. but he still had trouble keeping a conversation going. Maybe they won’t like that? Maybe they wouldn’t want to see him again? Maybe  _ he  _ wouldn’t want to? What if he won’t come for Ryan to the airport?

They did promise each other that he would. He said it on his live, Ryan saw it.

But what if he wouldn’t come?

An announcement snapped him out of his thoughts. They will be landing soon.

_ “When are you landing?” _

Another message popped up in the conversation.Ryan’s mouth twitched into a small smile. He still asked, so he cared, he reassured his mind.

_ “In about 10 min” _

His heart was pounding in his chest as they came closer and closer to the ground and he was almost sure that the person next to him could hear it

The whole mess of landing, getting out and finding his luggage was a blur, and the next thing he knew he was standing in the airport lobby, looking around for the familiar mop of hair he grew so fond of over the whole time they were recording the series.

But for a while he couldn’t see it and the anxiety came back, creeping up his back like a thorny vine. He bit his lip and clenched the trim of his shirt and the handle of his suitcase.

“Ryan?”

His head snapped to the direction of the voice immediately, making his neck pop on the speed of the action.

And there he was. Standing just a few meters away from Ryan. With his messy hair, bright sweatshirt and a hopeful smile. Just as he remembered his acting partner.

Inntouch finally came closer and looked up to meet Ryan’s eyes that slowly started to get glossy.

“Hey there.” The shorter said quietly. Just for them to hear.

“Hi.” he answered, just as quiet.

Their voices drowned in the noise of the crowd around them, but they didn’t care much.

“You okay?” he brought a hand to Ryan’s arm and only then he realised how much he was shaking, both from anxiety and the fact that he tried his best not to cry at the moment. But tears were still welled up in the corners of his eyes.

Inntouch seemed to understand how overwhelmed his friend was because he spread his arms out, inviting the other inside. 

And as the first tear rolled down his cheek, Ryan fell into his arms, hugging him tightly and burying his face into his neck.

Inntouch returned the embrace, one hand drawing soothing circles on the younger's back and the other combing his hair lightly. “There, there…”

“I missed you-” Ryan choked out between soft sobs.

“I missed you too.” There was a tremble to Inntouch’s voice as well.

They stayed like that for a while, melting into each other’s warmth, before slowly separating. Both a bit embarrassed by the tearful reunion.

“How about we go and eat something now, hmm? You must be hungry.” 

Ryan nodded with a smile, still not trusting his voice fully.

Inntouch’s smile brightened as he grabbed Ryan’s suitcase. “Let’s go then!”

And they walked towards the exit, Ryan listening to his friend’s cheerful chatter on the way.


End file.
